total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action
Another name is Total Drama: Revenge of the Studio. Every story is in 3rd Person, unless noted. Semi-Hiatus Note and Notes I Want a Hippopotamus For My Birthday! 00:44, January 20, 2014 (UTC) *Running out of Ideas *Fix Theme Song Theme Song (Intro Music) (Zoom past Chef and Chris) (Goes up a mountain) Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, (Tyler jumping in the pool) You guys are on my mind. (Eva laughing at Tyler) You asked me what I wanted to be (Scene Switches: Beach) (Geoff is relaxing on a chair) And now I think the answer is plain to see, (Sugar and Leshawna argueing) I wanna be famous. (Anne Maria comes and sprays at the screen) I wanna live close to the sun, (Scene Switches: Outside of the Cabins) (Dawn is meditating) Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, (Katie and Sadie are near the campfire and Dawn) Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Scene Switches: Mess Hall) (Gwen fighting with Courtney, while Scott, Duncan, and Trent stare at them) I'll get there one day. (Scene Switches: The Outdoors Theater) (Dave and Topher are disgusted by Owen) Cause, I wanna be famous! (Scene Switches: Outside of the Confessional) (Brick is jogging around with Jasmine) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Beardo comes and pushes them out of the way) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (B is seen switching the camera to all the contestants competing) ''(''Whistling in tune) (Every contestant whistles) (Chef throws a bar of chocolate at Dave, and it hits his head) Polls Do you like the fan fiction? Yes No Currently Writing Chapter 1 Status: ✓ Edit: X Writing Chapter 2 Status: X Edit: [] Chapters 1. Monsters Mayhem , Monsters 2. Teens' Beach , Beach 3. Prison Escape , Prison 4. Chef's Anatomy , Medical 5. The World is Ending , Disaster 6. Prehistoric Times , Prehistoric 7. Acting Out with Shakespeare , General Shakespeare 8. Western 9. Horror 10. Heist 11. War 12. 13. 14. Sports 15. Space 16. Spy 17. 18. 19. Action 20. Superhero 21. Music 22. Mystery 23. Tail 24. Buddy 25. 26. Pirate 27. 28. The Final Act , General, Themes Teams Killer Bass - Gwen, Eva, Katie, Sadie, COurtney, Jasmine, Duncan, Brick, Scott, Beardo, Trent Screaming Gaffers - Anne Maria, Leshawna, Heather, Sugar, Owen, B, Geoff, Tyler, Dave, Topher, and Dawn Competing In Progress |-| Competing= Scott TDR Poster.jpg|'Scott' Dawn TDR Poster.jpg|'Dawn ' Brick TDR Poster.jpg|'Brick ' B TDR Poster.jpg|'B ' Anne Maria TDR Poster.jpg|'Anne Maria ' Gwen.png|'Gwen ' 250px-Idonotconcede.png|'Courtney ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Duncan|'Duncan ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Katie|'Katie ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Sadie|'Sadie ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Eva|'Eva ' Tyler.jpg|'Tyler ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Heather|'Heather ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Leshawna|'Leshawna ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Owen|'Owen ' http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Trent|'Trent ' Jasmine Topher Dave Sugar Beardo MSS-Beth Confessional.png|'Not A Girl Competing At Merge ' Lightning TDR Poster.jpg|'Not A First or Second Generation Competing At Merge ' |-| Eliminated= http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Geoff|'Geoff - 24th' |-| May Return= http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Geoff|'Geoff' Elimination Table Category:Fanfictions